


Summer Day

by hayukofan (Trecriture)



Series: Reddit Fanfiction July 2019 Writing Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Hatori x Mayu, Hatori x Mayuko, Hayuko, Humor, Reddit Fanfiction July 2019 Writing Prompts, Summer, Torimayu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trecriture/pseuds/hayukofan
Summary: If Kana was the warmth and blossoming of spring, then Mayu is the boldness and brightness of summer. Fill for Prompt #26 of r/Fanfiction's July 2019 Writing Prompts.





	Summer Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a while. Thankfully, many factors have come together to inspire and motivate me to write again, from fantastic people on Tumblr to the anime reboot to rereading the manga (and falling in love with Hatori x Mayuko) to having more free time. *bows* I hope you enjoy!

If Kana was the warmth and blossoming of spring, then Mayu is the boldness and brightness of summer.

This Hatori thinks to himself as he watches her gesticulate wildly while she talks about the latest book being studied in her literature class. Unbeknownst to either of them, a growing smile overtakes his face as he watches and listens to — _and loves,_ an as-yet muffled corner of his mind whispers — Mayuko’s enthusiasm. Unbidden, a chuckle escapes his mouth as he thinks, _So passionate. She’s like a dog…a more innocent, happier version of one,_ he hastily corrects himself.

She chuckles a little self-consciously. “Well, I _was_ born in the year of the dog,” she says, and he realizes he said some of his thoughts out loud.

He doesn’t have any time to get flustered about it, however, because Shigure butts in at that very moment.

“Mayu-chaaaaan, I _knew_ we had a special connection! See, I’m the dog too!! Don’t you think we were just _meant _to be?”

The unfortunate victim of Shigure’s attention turns on him, spewing some vitriol that rolls right off the dog’s shoulders like water, and Hatori laughs. _Truly_ laughs, for the first time in…ages. Suddenly, he feels like he’s in high school again, before his eye, before Momiji’s mom, before the fiasco with Yuki’s friends even, and he marvels at the lightness that’s returned to his life. 

When he comes back to himself, his gaze meets Mayu’s, and she — _adorably,_ that long-ignored part of his mind whispers — blushes a bright red. “D-Don’t judge me!”

Without thinking, he brings his hand up to gently run his thumb across her cheek.

“How could I ever pass judgement on you for being yourself, Mayu?” he murmurs.

_Thank you, my summer,_ he thinks, chuckling at how her face becomes even redder as what he’s done sinks in. She feels and reacts so strongly to everything, moving seamlessly from laughter to tears to indignation on to childish excitement, like the transition from blue skies to thunderstorms back to sunny, cloudless skies on a summer day.

Shigure makes some sly comment before running away. They exchange a small, shy smile, then in wordless agreement take off after Shigure.

_God,_ he prays, _may this woman always stay so zealous._

And God looks on and laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [hideriame](hideriame.tumblr.com) on Tumblr in particular (gomenasai, I’m not ready for the awesome epicness of your Hayuko Star Wars Proposal headcanon) and everyone else who’s a fan of Hatori x Mayu for inspiring me to write this ficlet! It’s the first real fanfic I’ve written in ages, somewhat mirroring Hatori’s situation above xD.  
Also a source of inspiration: [this set of July 2019 writing prompts](https://www.reddit.com/r/FanFiction/comments/c7q2jp/dabble_in_drabbles_july_2019_daily_prompts/)! I used #26, Zealous (and then Judgement). Hope my fellow Hayuko fans like it! This was so much fun. c:  
Cross-posted on Tumblr [here](https://onceandfuturekitty.tumblr.com/post/186587935638/summer-day-fruits-basket-ficlet-spoilers).


End file.
